Untitled Imprint Story
by EdwardCullenDuh
Summary: One night, Anastasia was walking home when a man attacked her. Stopping the attack was a large sandy coloured wolf. What happens next? SxNew character. I am a super bad writer, sorry....
1. Chapter 1

_**All right, I'm going to try my hand at FANFICTION.... It'll prolly be super bad, and just tell me so if you think so. It's an imprint story placed in a different time period. So far, I only have Chapter 1 through 3 and half of 4 done, and the characters include:**_

_**Anastasia Iovona: 17**_

_**Seth Clearwater (Team Seth.... just because): 18**_

_**Vampire (This guy is sooo totally random...): 361 (A totally random ass number)**_

_**Sam Uley: 23**_

_**Emily: 22 (I feel in this time period, most of the time the women were at least a year younger than their husband/fiancee/beau) ANYWAY!!!**_

_**STEALING ASHEL-13's WORDS!! (ps. I need a title!!! HELP!! AND I love Ashel-13's work, I admire how well written it is!)**_

_**ON WITH IT!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I walked along the street, packages in my hand. The weather had decided to conspire against me, and so, it had begun to rain. The rain soaked through my hat, and slowly through my packages and dress. I tried to pick up the pace, however, the wind would pick up everytime I tried. It was getting dark and I knew I should have called my father to help me home. This was horrible. A hurricane must be on it's way. My hat flew off, taking hair and pins with it. I cried out in pain, almost dropping the things in my arms. Why had my mother made me go to the tailor's, the bakery, and the grocer's? A final blast of wind took the packages and threw me to the ground.

Suddenly, a man was before me. Tall, statuesque, and not overly scary. However, I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, even to just ask for help. I was frightened. I scrambled around, trying to pick up all the packages. He came closer, walking so calmly while the wind gusted around him. I regretted not calling my father, or one of our servants to come with me. Finally, he reached me. I felt like a small vole, caught in the stare and dance of a king cobra. He smiled, and grabbed my hat, and the remaining packages, putting them into a neat pile about five feet away from me, and came to stand between me, and the way to home, safety.

"You shouldn't wander out so late without an escort. A woman of such social standing should know that. I know your name. Your name is Anastasia, your grandparents came from Russia, fleeing the overthrown government." He was scaring me. How did he know all that? "You really should have been more careful." He cocked his head to the side, "It's too bad you'll never learn that lesson." His smile got wider, showing most of his teeth. He was at my side almost instantaneously. He grabbed my hand and cut my palm with his nail. Blood dripped down my arm. I gasped.

Then, out of nowhere, a large, sandy yellow wolf came from the alley. I scooted backwards, trying to keep distance between the wolf, the man and me. The wolf looked at me, and from what I could take from its eyes, there was a softness, or a tenderness. It wheeled itself around towards the man. The man chuckled.

"Are you really going to hurt me? You're nothing but a child." I thought he had said this to me, but when I looked up again, he was staring at the wolf. I whimpered, frightened that the wolf would finally realize I was the weaker prey. It stayed on its course, still advancing upon the man. I pressed my head into my skirts, curling into a ball as I heard screeching sounds, then the smell of smoke. I looked up, and saw only a man. However, it wasn't the man that caught me in his stare. It was a tanner man, larger somehow, very muscular. He had a pair of ripped trousers, and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I saw him throw something into the fire the smoke originated from. The smoke had a very incense-like smell, very sweet. It was also very thick. I pressed my sleeve into my nose and mouth. I started to cough, and look for my packages. That made the man look up.

"You are hurt." His voice was husky, and warm. It sounded like honey and the forest. It was not a question, but rather a statement. I didn't trust my voice quite yet, so I nodded.

"Where are you hurt?" I had started to smell the blood, and it made me woozy. I held up my hand, took one look at its mangled state, and passed out into his arms.

* * *

**So? How'd I do? I probably did horrible! Lol.... My friends say I doubt myself too much, but it's true! I'm not one tenth of half the writers, or drawers, or dancers, or singers, or players I know. And yet, I try. Sigh. It sucks to be kinda multi-talented, but bad at half of them. ANYWAY! Please, please, review. You'll be my first review _not_ from my friends. (le gasp!)**

**3Shanamanin**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOOOO...... Here's chapter two of my stinky imprint story.... Yeah, yeah.... I publish as the chapters come. I'm not one of those horrible or smart writers that withhold chapters for reviews.... BE HAPPY BOUT IT!!!**

**STILL STEALING ASHEL'S WORDS TIL I COME UP WITH MY OWN!**

**ON WITH IT!!!**

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up in a strange, quaint house. I could hear faint voices outside the room.

"Are you sure?" That voice unfamiliar.

"Positive. Even in my form, I could feel a connection. I just couldn't let her get hurt." That one reminded me of that night. I shuddered. I looked down, and gasped. I had a nightgown on, and my hand was bandaged. I couldn't remember how I got here or anything. I started to cry, and shake.

"Seth, she's starting to panic. Go check on her." I heard the door open and close, and felt an impression on the bed. I sat up, and pressed my head into the man Seth's shoulder. I was so frightened. He held me close, and shushed away my tears. I fell asleep again.

I awoke again in the same room, but held by a man. I got up bewildered. I heard a small chuckle from behind.

"You should be careful. You hit your head pretty hard. And be aware of your hand. It was a pretty nasty cut." I turned to see the most handsome man I had ever seen. I gasped, and felt my head pulse. I took my hand to my head, to ease the throbbing. My hand did not connect to my head, but a bandage. I brought the covers up to my shoulders.

"I-" my voice rasped. I coughed. "I have a question for you." The man nodded, urging me to continue. "Actually I have a few questions. Where are we?" I stopped to cough again. "Who are you? What happened? Why am I in a nightgown?" I coughed again. It escalated into a fit. The man grabbed a pitcher of water and a glass, handing a filled glass to me. I downed it, and it eased the coughing, and the rasp in my throat. I nodded my thanks, and patiently waited for the answers.

"First," he had started, "I want to make sure you won't be frightened and/or bewildered. I am Seth Clearwater. We are my friend Sam's fiancee's house. You were attacked by a man, and Emily, Sam's fiancee, treated you so you could sleep better. Does that answer your many questions?" He pushed a lock of hair from my face. My eyes had closed while listening to his irresistible voice. It made me feel safe. I opened them and nodded. I stared at his face. I felt like a blind woman seeing the sun for the first time. _**(A/N: I couldn't resist...)**_ I stared at his expression. I guess his could have been called the same thing. I touched his face, the sheets slipping down to my lap. His eyes closed, and his head inclined into my hand, like a dog or a cat recieving a very good pat. I giggled.

"I have one more," my voice was still quiet, "there was a wolf. What did you do to it? Did it get chased away?" I felt concern for the large wolf that had saved my life. He laughed, and it boomed around the room. I whimpered, it had reminded me of last night. He stopped once he saw that I was afraid. Seth took the glass and set it on the bedside table, pulling me into his arms again. He soothed me until I felt comfortable again. I grabbed the sheets again once I realized I was still indecent. He laughed quietly one more time.

"You will find out soon. I'm pretty sure it is fine." Seth chuckled again, as if remembering something. I narrowed my eyes. I remembered that my parents had no way of knowing where I was. I stood up quickly. The blood rushed from my head, making my vision spotty, and I swayed on spot. Seth grabbed my arms, with a concerned look on his face, and said, "What is the matter? Do you need something? Sam! Emily!" I shook my head, clearing the spots away. Two people rushed into the room. Another large man came in with a small petite woman with three large scars down the side of her face at his heels.

"Seth? What did you do to the poor dear? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" The woman started to fire off questions as she rolled her sleeves up, grabbed a basin of water I hadn't noticed and a piece of cloth while dipping it in. I waved her off and spoke.

"What about my parents? They'll be so worried! And my packages! I need to get home." I felt like shouting this, but it came out a whisper. Emily sighed, then smacked Seth in the back of the head.

"You worry her too much! She needs peace to rest and get better! My dear, I am Emily, the man at the door is Sam, my fiancee. Now, tell me your name and let me know who your parents are. That way I can get a letter to them explaining what happened. Now, sit on the bed and let me fix you up." This woman, Emily was very kind, and gentle as she spoke.

"My name is Anastasia parents are Vladimir and Katerina Iovona." My voice was still quiet. "I'm sorry to ask, but do happen to have a dress I could borrow? If I'm to stay here for the next couple of days, I would so wish to help the best I can. Do you also happen to have some food?" I felt foolish for asking for outlandish things.

"Of course Anastasia. Sam, please get her some food and one of my old dresses. As for you, Seth, you can find out where the girl lives, and go to her parents and let them know she is safe. And take the packages with you. You need to get out of this house. You've been couped up watching her for three days." Three days! I had been out for three days! My parents will be crazy with worry. I must of looked very worried, becuase Emily made me lay down again. "You'll be fine, Anastasia. We'll get you well soon. As for Seth, I think he only has one thing in mind right now, and that is pleasng you. You'll find out what I mean in about two days or so. If not, I'll help you out." At that she winked. She wiped my forehead, and undid the bandage on my hand.

The wound looked ghastly. I mean, it was along the line down the middle of my palm, with splits towards my thumb and pinkie. It formed a sort of X figure on my hand. It was still bleeding. Emily dipped the cloth in water, and took an ointment out of her dress pocket. "I'm sorry, but this will sting, a lot." Her eyes held her apology as she went to dab the ointment on my hand.

I screamed. The ointment made a shooting pain from the whole wound go up my arm. It was excruciating. I bit my lip, trying to keep it in. Tears streamed down my face. Seth shot in like a bullet, dropping the packages and letter down by the door, and pushed Emily away, gathering me into his arms. I cried out the pain, clutching onto his shirt with my good hand. He rubbed my back, shushing me, and wiping my tears. I calmed down within five minutes, and felt silly. I looked at Emily, who looked shocked and profusely sorry. "Anastasia. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would cause you that much pain! If I had know, I would've given you morphine. It's the only thing to really heal this wound though. We have to do it once a day. I'm so sorry. It's the only way." I nodded, showing that I understood, and forgave her. I couldn't let go of Seth though, he was my rock right now. "Seth, why don't I go? Anya doesn't look like she'll be letting go of you anytime soon. I'll hook up the small cart." I felt Emily move off the bed, and then pat Seth on the back..

Sam came in with a dress for me. He set that and some toast and jam down on the bedside table. Seth took the bandage Emily was going to put on my hand, and tied it on, looking at me with gentle eyes as he did. I looked at him, still bewildered. I got up after, and saw my reflection in the mirror. I gaped in horror. My long hair was in knots as big as my fists, and a haystack. I turned, and blushed, remembering I was still only in a shift. I grabbed the dress and scurried to a door attached to the room I was in. It seemed to be a bathroom. I saw some tolietries by the bathtub. I would take a bath to at least clean some of me. I stuck my head into the bedroom and asked as politely as possible, "Would it be alright for me to take a bath? I mean, I don't want to impose, but I feel like a bath would do me good."

"By all means, go ahead and wash up. It's fine, you are not imposing."

"Thank you, and yes I am. I do not know any of you very well, and you certainly do not know me." I spun on my heel, and shut the bathroom door. I found the hot water spicket, and turned that on, while also turning the cold water tap a tiny bit. I found a brush and dragged it through my hair, getting rid of as many knots as was possible.

The bath felt very nice. It was warm and had just enough coldness that it took the chill of the hot. I got dressed in the gown Emily let me borrow, brushed my hair and put it up into an acceptable bun. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Seth asleep on the bed. I snuck past him and out the door.

Outside the room I had been staying in was a nice respectably sized house. I had found chicken and horse feed, and had hauled it outside. I bundled the front of my skirt and poured some chicken feed into the small bag that had been made. I wound my way through the yard and stable, casually dropping feed in a line when my hand had run out. I then took the feed bags for the horses, filled them with oats, and placed them on pegs for the horses later. All the while I hummed and whistled tuneless songs. I also milked the cow and started to churn a little butter when I heard Seth yelling. I giggled and continued to churn my butter. He rushed out the door, and out through the yard and stable until he finally heard me humming right on the back porch. His eyebrows furrowed and I laughed at his expression. He tramped up onto the porch, grabbed my wrist, pulled me up, and started, "You shall not leave the house unless Sam, Emily, I or any of our friends are with you! Do you understand?! It is dangerous!" His yelling first frightened, then angered me. I was not some child who was incompetent and did not know that there was danger around every corner! My god! I was almost killed three nights ago! I understood that I should be careful, but there was no harm done!

"Well excuse me, Mr. Clearwater, for trying to help with the chores. I would rather not sit around doing nothing. I feel useless and a begger with no intention of showing my gratitude. Now, you will let go of my wrist, and let me return to my work. Do _you_ understand? I am not some child who does not think of the danger the normal world holds. I _think_ I am capable of finding a way to defend myself. I am not a damsel in distress every other day." I yanked my wrist from his hand, sat down and began to churn the butter harder than I normally would have. I did not look up at Seth, no Mr. Clearwater, to see what he was doing or if he was still mad. Finally, I heard a breath from his direction, then felt a finger below my chin, pulling my eyes skyward.

"I apologize Miss Iovona. My actions were absolutely and completely uncalled for. It was foolish of me to think you would just get up and leave without thanking Emily for her hospitality. Please, forgive me." His eyes were melting my resolve, but I stood strong. A wind blew from the east, and Mr. Clearwater stiffened. His eyes darkened, and wisps of hair got in my face. I pushed the hair out of my face quickly, trying to understand his expression. "I must go. Will you be all right if I implored you to stay inside? You can take the churn with you with you." I nodded, grabbing the churn in my good hand and placing it inside. I turned to see clothes haphazardly flung across the yard. I looked for the owner, and recognized the shirt to by Seth Clearwater's. I hurried and picked up the clothing, placing them in a neat pile on the porch. I then ran inside, picking up my skirts to get back as quickly as was possible. I closed and locked the door. His expression had frightened me. I slid down the panel of wood, and rested my head on my arms. A sudden knocking at the front door made my head snap up. I slowly walked to the door, and found a peep hole just above my eye. Standing slightly on my toes, I saw Emily out in the wind and cold. I unlocked the door, and flung it open, ushering the woman inside.

"I came as soon as I heard the wolves howling. Are you hurt? Do you know anything? Your parents said you are more than welcome to spend as long as you need here. Oh! You were making butter, how sweet! Why are there clothes on the - oh, they're Seth's, all right." My head spun at the quickness of her words.

"Do you not think it is strange that Mr. Clearwater's clothing is on the porch? Also, no I am not hurt and do not know anything. What do you mean wolves?"

She chuckled. "My dear, clothes on the porch? They are normally all over the back yard. I am quite pleased that he paused to even think of putting them on the porch. Now why are you calling Seth Mr. Clearwater? Oh lord, he did something utterly stupid didn't he? Of course. Did you go outside? No, don't answer that. Of course you did, the churn is in here. He overreacted. Lord bless you for not slapping him." She flushed.

"Paused to put them on the porch? Hardly, I cleaned them up and put them there. Yes. He thinks that I am a small child who does not know how much danger there is outside! He said that I was not allowed to go outside without someone else! I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." Emily took one look at my face, and began a fit of laughter.

"Anya, he loves you. That is why he looks at you the way he does, why he doesn't want you outside when no one else is. You see, and I do believe you should sit down for this --" she guided me away from the doors and sat me down at a kitchen table. "They are werewolves. Now, before you start asking me questions, and I know you will, let me explain. They are not werewolves in the normal sense; no silver bullets or full moons can contain them. They just have temper issues. You know my three scars?" She paused to touch each one. "Sam gave them to me. He didn't mean it. He got so angry, and just exploded, raking my face with his paw. He told me after, when he had realized what he had done, he would have thrown himself under one of those new fancy automobiles if it would make me feel better.

"I, of course told him not to. That it wasn't necessary because I already loved him. He was with my cousin, Seth's sister Leah _**(A/N: I don't really like Leah, so she's not a werewolf. All guys... Like in New Moon. :/).**_ She was a sister to me. They were engaged. It's called imprinting, at least that's what the men call it. Apparently, you see the one you are destined to be with, and gravity moves. Instead of the earth holding you, it's her. So it's said. That is how Sam and I became to be." A slow smile took over her face, her eyes shining with tears from some memory. She wiped a stray tear, and continued. "Seth, bless his heart, is the youngest. He still hadn't found his imprint until three nights ago." My heart jolted, of course he had an imprint, a love. I was nothing special. I was pretty, yes, but not enough to even tempt him.

"I forgot to tell you the weirdest part. Well, other than exploding into giant wolves. They can hear each others thoughts. Only while they are in wolf form. I take care of them. They eat like there is no tomorrow. If I didn't get food on the table quick enough, they'd probably attack the cow!" We laughed freely as the wind whipped around the house outside. Emily touched my cheek, and her finger came back wet. I brushed the tears that I didn't know were streaming down my face away. "Anya, are you ok? Is it something I said? Oh! Sweet, his imprint, it's you. Why do you think he was afraid for you to go outside when he knows things that bump in the night are out there? He was so anxious for you to wake up. He kept pestering me with questions as I tried to take care of you. He stayed in that room, only leaving when I changed you, or to eat. He just sat there." She enveloped me in her arms. I sobbed, but they were not sad. They were happy. She laughed at my silliness, and soon had me laughing as well.

* * *

**So? Again, please review!!**

**3Shanamanin**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

ELLO!!! Anyway, last chapter I have completely typed. I still need a title... AND REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!! I AM BEGGING YOU!!! *falls to knees, clasps hands into a fist at the feet of readers* I would love them!!!

**ON WITH IT! (love you ashel....)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Our wolf boys, along with some of their friends, had come home. Quil, Embry, Paul, Jacob, Jared, Sam and Seth _**(A/N: I like the smaller pack better. None of those young'uns like Collin and Brady. I wouldn't know how to describe them anyway.)**_ walked through the door, fully clothed. That was one thing I forgot to ask Emily about. What happened to their clothes? We also agreed that I should act like I did not know anything about werewolves. I stood by the back door with a plate of muffins, each boy grabbing one. Sam just walked past me, and straight up to Emily. Everyone followed him with their eyes, then looked at the plate in front of them in my hands. After an awkward minute, Paul and Jacob started chatting animatedly. I sighed, my eyes wandering back to the couple closer to the kitchen. Seth moved so that he was standing closer to me, but still faced the group. After about five minutes, we all heard Emily say, "You boys hungry?"

It started a stampede. I pressed myself against the wall, watching the race go on into the kitchen. Emily had beaten them there, and was putting a good portion of mashed potatoes on each plate. Jared tried sneaking a mouthful, but Emily expertly whacked him on the head with an unused spoon as she passed by. She also had given them a baked potato with butter I had churned earlier on it, and a good sized steak. Two plates that didn't have people behind them had smaller portions of everything. I stood at the doorway, watching the scene play out. I stifled a giggle as I watched this, this, this _family_ act around each other. I also couldn't believe the amount of space each person except us girls took up. They were huge! Emily motioned me forward, and I set the muffins down by the dessert. One plate had been set by Sam, and Jared, which was obviously Em's seat. The other was set up between Seth and Quil. I tried to quickly get to the spot, and ended up tripping. Seth and Quil both caught one of my arms, and they both set me on my feet. I could feel my face heat up with a blush, murmured a thanks, then sat down. The action of sitting down pulled my arms out of the boys' grips, and pulled their focus back to the table.

They seemed that they had been staring each other down. I was very uncomfortable, and shifted my chair closer to Seth. He was the only one I knew on this side of the table. Emily and Sam were closer to the stove, and I the door. Quil did not seem to like that. I ate quietly, trying to ignore the tension on either side of me. In result, I finished first. I sat there, waiting for others to be done when a deep voice interrupted my thought process.

"I don't know who you are. What is she doing here Emily?" Quil asked the question that seemed to be floating around. I knew he did know the answer, but was probably saying it out loud as not to freak me out. Seth stretched and placed his arm on the back of my chair. I was momentarily distracted until he answered.

"This is Anastasia Iovona. She was attacked the other night, and I brought her here to Emily to get patched up." I looked up into his face, and his eyes flashed with what seemed like warning to Quil. I had to stifle another giggle. It was too easy to act clueless. Quil nodded.

"Well, she is quite the looker, if I do say so myself." I gasped, and flushed with anger. Without waiting, I nodded my apologies to Emily and Sam, stood up, put my plate in the sink, and walked outside. Still furious, I walked up to one of the horses, Butterscotch her name was, and began to to brush her with a wire brush I had found. I heard the stable door open, and I crouched down, unsure of who was in the barn. I was in a spot where they wouldn't be able to see me if the person jus looked into each stall. They would have to look down to find me. I also then heard the back door crack against the siding of the house.

Emily looked into Butterscotch's stable, saw me and put her finger to her lips. A smile came through, and I knew we were playing a joke on the boys. I heard someone approach Em.

"Emily, you have to help me find her! What if they find her again! I can't bear to have that happen to her!" Seth's voice floated from over the stall door.

"Seth Clearwater, if you do not calm down, I will make you go back to Sue." Who was Sue? An old lover? Fiancee? What? "She is your mother, and keeps asking if I've seen you. I cannot lie much longer to my aunt. It's horrid, and something you should not do to family." My breath came out as a very soft sigh. "Also, stop abusing my house. And tell her! She needs to know. Everything. I'll help you find her, but YOU need to tell her." I heard people moving away and the door opening, then closing. I took it as a cue to run back to the house, and pretend I was there the whole time.

It was about 15 minutes later when they came in, windswept and red in the cheeks. I had set myself up so they would open the door, and walk into the front room, seeing me tucked in a corner with a book. It was a good plan. I looked up when I heard a skirt brushing against the carpet.

"There she is! She must not have left the house. SETH! She's in the front room." Emily winked at me, tapped the side of her head, then nose. She was telling me it was our secret between the two wolf girls. I winked back as Seth walked in, his eyes sweeping the room. His posture relaxed as he spotted me in a corner. Three obnoxiously big strides later, I was scooped up into a huge hug. I sputtered for breathe. Finally, I was released, and the scolding began. I felt like a petulant child, doing nothing wrong and getting scolded for it. I tapped my foot, and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Are you done now, Mr. Clearwater? Because I thought I told you earlier that I was quite capable of defending myself. I mean, I thought it come out of my lips and reached your ear." My expression went from bemused to deep frustration. His head hung down, and he looked truly sorry. I had to forgive him, he was too sweet. "However, " I paused to lift his chin to where his eyes could see into mine without either of us straining our necks, "I shall forgive you this one time because I was the one who stormed out." I touched my lips to his temple, let go of his chin, and went up the stairs to the bedroom I had been staying in. I closed the door, and slid down the wall opposite of the door. I rested my arm on my knee, and put my chin on the heel of my hand.

In my head, I counted backwards from five after about seven minutes. _5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... 1.... And, Seth Clearwater, ladies and gentlemen of the audience. _As I thought the _And_ part, he poked his head through the door, grinning sheepishly. I returned it with a small half smile, my eyelids drooping. The last sensation I felt before I succumbed to unconciousness was someone setting me on something soft.

* * *

**Hello.... Welcome to my lovely end-of-chap note... I love this chapter. The snark of Anastasia flies. She's quite fiery isn't she? And what is up with what Quil said....?? That's a mystery. I don't know the answer, to be honest.... Things flow from my fingers onto the keys, onto the page.... lol... I don't even have inspiration... I'm just a funky writer who plays an insturment and dances... What-ev-a. PLEASE! Please, review.**

**3Shanamanin**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!!! Now, this is waaaaay too short for my liking - only 426 words. But, because I'm nothing like the people like muggleinlove, or Jayliewood (I LOVE THEM!) So, cheers to them! Have fun with the teaser, although, it's a baaadd cliffie. It's easy to tell what happens next.**

**much love (that'll be my new thing! i think)  
Shanamanin

* * *

**_**Chapter 4**_

I felt an hand shaking the sleep from me. I blearily opened my eyes, squinting through the long shafts of sunlight coming through the window by the bed. It was morning. I found a large, dark shadow at the side of the bed, a hand extended toward me. I started backwards, and then figured out it was Seth. I sighed, relaxing, then asking, "Yes Mr. Clearwater? Why are you in my room?" I had an air of teasing about me, but he looked hurt. I frowned, wondering what I did now. I felt horrible for making him worry, but at the same time really mad for being treated like a child. He saw that I had been teasing, and his face broke out into smiles. I smiled too. It felt good to have a little control over him. I giggled, making his head snap to my eyes, and the look he had questioned my sanity **(**_**A/N: tee-hee....**_**)**. I raised my eyebrow, saw a clean dress for me at the end of the bed, and clapped my hands. I rushed to pick it up, and then ran to the bathroom. I put it on, and then walked out of the bathroom, tying my hair back with a spare bit of ribbon. I grabbed his hand, slightly started at the temperature, and pulled him downstairs, wanting food.

Emily saw our hands, smiling at the touch that seemed intimate to her. I wandered around the kitchen, helping with the dishes, the three dozen eggs being scrambled, a little bit of everything. I loved how comfortable I was. It made me seem part of a better family, one that truly loved each other. My family loved each other, but I think they saw me as an advantage. They saw me as an object that could be used to advance themselves in society. I wasn't even that pretty. I was average. My green eyes and brown hair were nothing unusual, just merely pretty. I know that I could find a decent guy if I truly tried, but I'd rather be chased rather than chasing.

Speaking of chasing, a lighter gray wolf was outside chasing the chickens around. I excused myself for a moment, and grabbed a sheet to chase him away. He seemed to be smaller than Seth, but not by much.

This was one of the most idiotic things I had ever done in my life.


End file.
